


Honey

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Coffee Shop/Bakery AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: I rose before the sun, careful to not make too much sound as I quickly got ready, squinting as I tried my best to make sure my uniform was on correctly. It was simple, just blue jeans, a white shirt, and an apron, it was rather comfortable, and I found myself falling asleep in it a lot.-Full credit to my dearest friend Liam (@thegaygreaser on tumblr) for coming up with the idea of Johnny working in a bakery!Comments keep me going y'all!
Kudos: 2





	Honey

I rose before the sun, careful to not make too much sound as I quickly got ready, squinting as I tried my best to make sure my uniform was on correctly. It was simple, just blue jeans, a white shirt, and an apron, it was rather comfortable, and I found myself falling asleep in it a lot. I quickly hopped out my window, landing softly on the ground -luckily I'm well-practiced-, making the short walk to the coffee shop.

The coffee shop was small, with a bakery in the back where I worked. It was run by a small Irish woman who immigrated here just before the Second World War. Her name is Saoirse, and she made sure everyone was okay. She was like a real grandma to us. I kicked a few rocks as I made my way to the bakery; the walk was only three minutes.

As I pushed open the doors, I relished in the warmth and breathed in deeply. The scent of freshly baked bread and sweets filled my nose and reminded me of how hungry I was. Saoirse was quick to come out from the back as I walked in behind the register. She was holding a piece of cloth as she rushed over to me. 

"You haven't eaten have you," Saoirse said, handing me the cloth with a piece of toasted bread with peanut butter and honey on top. 

"No. Thank you," I smiled at her. She was nimble and smart, her bright green eyes twinkled in the light. 

"Just take something if you get hungry, you know I don't mind," Her accent was thick and comforting, spreading over me like honey. 

"Will do, Saoirse," She raised an eyebrow at me, unbelieving, though not saying much else. She knew I wouldn't just take anything. 

"Now, I need you to make cupcakes today, Lilah will take over the register. Finish your food first, and get some water, that's not a request," Saoirse smiled, patting my cheek. I nodded, following her to the back and splitting off into the break room to finish my food and get ready for a shift.


End file.
